


Save me

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CUDDLE PARTY!, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rescue, major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At only 17 years old you never expected your Dad would get possessed by a demon.</p>
<p>You couldn't escape. Being beaten, raped, brought down, insulted...but right when you couldn't take it anymore.. you're knight in shining arm-... well.. leather jacket<br/>your green eyed, whiskey smelling, monster killing, leather jacket wearing knight has come to save you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Chapter..sorry! My first work and I'm sorry if it sucks haha I've never been very good with grammar and such.
> 
> Enjoy! New chapter every day.

You're blindfolded, gagged, and chained to a wall. You hear the door open, the familiar creek and groan you've learned to dread. You hear the familiar steps of old boots on wood. Walking slowly, leaving you in suspence. "good morning you disgusting skank" your father says.. Its not his fault, He got possessed years ago. He killed your mother and little brother. You scoot back, prressing your back against the wall. 'oh god no no no I can't take it.' you think. You feel hands grab your ankles and pulling you toward him. you kick against him; but, to keep you from fighting back he kicks you in the chest. You hear a loud CRACK, you duble over in pain. You can't breathe but you need to cough. Before you can even think he rips off the torn up underwear and t-shirt he let you wear. You try to think of something else like the cold cement floor, or about how your blindfold slipped and you saw the blue sky and you could almost feel the breeze out of the basement window. Its too small and too high up for you to crawl out. You tried once... so your "dad" whipped you till you had red and black spots in your vision, you NEVER tried that again... since then your skin has gotten tough and you don't feel much anymore. BANG! the door slams open, you hear a flask open (also a sound you know well) then a sizzling sound as well as the screams from your former father. "Sammy! grab the bold cutters!" you hear an unfamiliar man shout. You start to feel whoozy after you usually do after "dad" has his way with you. You wake up, somewhere soft. A pillow beneath your head and a blanket over your body, The smell of .. what is it?... Burgers? waking you up.


	2. A New Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They saved your life.. so you should trust them? 
> 
> They're very intimidating but the taller one is very kind and resembles a puppy.. And the short bossy one is very ..uh.. well unintentionally charming 
> 
> Can I trust them??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters Posted Daily!

You sit up in the bed, rubbing your eyes. 'what the fuck?' you think. You run your finger tips over the cheap motel fabric, greatful to have slept somewhat okay and were so comfterble. "Hey you're awake" you jump at the sudden voice. You look over and see a broad man taking up the doorway. You look down, just as "dad" taught you to. You see you're wearing a button up flannel you and boxer shorts don't recognize, it's nice to have clothes, you'd almost forgotten. 

 

"sorry didn't mean to scare you" The tall man said. His eyes sincere and inviting. "Sorry 'bout my little brother here" said a voice, Behind the tall man. Tall man makes room. That voice sounds familiar ... Oh yeah! 'get the bolt cutters Sammy!' rings in your head. 

You look up sheepishly. The shorter man is muscular, his dark blonde hair, green eyes and cupids bow smile makes him seem warm and happy, The taller one, who I assume is Sam is broad and exceedingly muscular. His shoulder length hair and worried expression made him seem sweet. The men allow you a minute to digest whats going on. The shorter one takes a step. You back up suddenly, defensively. "Hey easy little lady we ain't here to hurt 'cha" the shorter one says. "I'm Dean and this is my kid brother Sam" he gestures to the tall man.

 

"And I'm Castiel" says a voice right next to you. You scream and jump at the sudden voice. The man, Castiel, looks confused "Damnit Cas what'd I tell you about POOFIN' outa nowhere!" 

 

Dean shouts. I cover my head and cringe my teeth at his yelling. He sees my scared-ness and quiets his voice to a soft tone "Sorry.. I'm sorry" Dean backs away "Hey" Castiel says, slowly walking to you.

 

You should be scared but there is something about his beautiful blue eyes and just his presence calms you down. You stand still, letting this man come close "I healed your broken ribs" He says. You had forgotten about when you had gotten kicked. "What?" you whisper, confused"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord" He says calmly "I didn't fix just your ribs." you reach up your back and you feel your new skin, no longer thick and numb. You feel every touch so, you start to cry, your knees give out and Castiel catches you and holds you in his arms.

 

His jacket smells like summer rain, the good stuff. You give into his hug. You hear the sound of wings, you take a step back and gasp at his big white wings surrounding the both of you. You reach out and pet them. Castiel groans so you pull your hand away immediately. "They're uhh sensitive" Castiel explains, drawing his wings away. You sit on the bed, taking this all in.

 

"we don't wanna hurt you, okay? We're here to help" Sam explains "How about we discuss this over dinner, shall we?" Dean juts in "you must be starving ah?" you nod your head, giving into the kindness but you're also very weary of their actions. The men walk out of the room, their sudden movements make you flinch but you sit on the bed when you realize that they're just leaving 

 

"hey uh feel free to take a shower if you want before Dinner, use all the hot water if you need to. " Dean reassures he seems sincere but you've been tricked before like that.

 

Your possessed father let you take a shower once. He said you could use hot water but the second you did he took you out of the shower then.. well ... just guess.

 

You decide to do it, kinda.. you get a wash cloth and get it wet and soapy, you scrub the grime off hard, you look at your reflection.. matted hair, sunken face. You look like you've hardly ate in months. 

 

Oh wait you did. "dad" would feed you twice a week, cheerios. No milk and the only water you had was when it rained. You left a cup outside the window, when it rained, you drank. You shudder at the memory. You clean your self best you can. Then grab a comb from the countertop, you pick out every knot and make yourself look presentable for your new owners.

 

you wonder into the kitchen, In the same clothes you woke up in. "There she is!" Dean says, They all stand up from their seats. None of them have even touched their food. Tears swell up in your eyes. Their faces turn to panic. The brothers look at Castiel "She's surprised that we waited for her. She isn't accustomed to kindness" Castiel explains 

 

You look down in shame 'how'd he know??' you think to yourself. "I can read minds" Castiel answers. You look up at him, baffled. He gestures to the empty chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave Kudos and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS please!


	3. Finding          Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to trust the brothers; But, The angel.. You've trusted from the start. 
> 
> Something about his blissful innocence makes him seem honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I write weird. I'm watching Macbeth while writing this haha 
> 
> enjoy!

you sit in the chair. Sam has a salad, Dean has a burger, And Castiel has nothing. "we also have pizza, We didn't know what you'd like" Dean says "But salad is great for you if you want some" Sam tries to convince 

"She doen't want your rabbit food! Poor thing needs meat on her bones!" Dean argues; Which, makes you smile and you hold back a laugh. 

These men are very strange.

Why are they so kind? "father" used to loan you to other Demons for their fun. 

 

These men must have paid a fortune to be kind to you. "what would you like to eat?" Castiel asks. You shrug. You had forgotten what these foods tasted like. you think, 'Pizza sounds good.. water too. but I can't just ask-' "If you're afraid to ask then think" Castiel interrupts your thoughts. "and we aren't your owners. The man we rescued you from is dead" he explains as he passes me a plate with slices of pizza on it. "rescue?" you whisper in shock.

"yes. We only want to help you." Sam says, his big puppy dog eyes worried "so whats your name?" Dean says with a mouthful. "y/n" You says softly "beautiful" Castiel says softly. You start to eat your pizza when you look over at Cas and he nods his head towards your food. You look at Dean confused, then at Cas "Cas doesn't eat" Dean says, yet again with his mouth full. You are confused but assume its just an angel thing. 

 

After Dinner Sam cracks open his computer and a book and does research, Castiel disappeared during our greasy feast. You ate an entire large box. Which earned you a pat on the back from Dean. 

"we need to get you some lady clothes. You can't go outside lookin' like a scrawny lumberjack" Dean says. You softly whisper "outside?" as your eyes open wide "You mean... I can go outside?" Dean nods. You take off for the door. Dean runs after you in fear you're going to run away and get yourself killed. It's dark and raining. You run into the middle of the parking lot. You outstretch your arms and tilt your head back. You open your mouth and close your eyes. You don't see it but a car is barreling towards you. "Y/N!" Dean yells at the top of his lungs. You feel someone grab you. He smells like rain. You open your eyes. The rain is falling in slow motion. There are headlights goin towards you, slowly. You look at the person holding you, it's Castiel. You blink and you end up back in the motel room. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED OUT THERE WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Dean shouts. You cover your ears and start crying Castiel grabs you close "Don't like conflict!" he shouts before he teleports. It's cold and dark but not raining. You hear crickets and a flowing stream. You uncover your ears and open your eyes. Cas is holding you, looking down at you. You look up. "I'll give Dean a minute to 'chill out'" he says, Putting odd emphasis on the 'chill out' and you can't help but smile "This is my favorite place to go" He says looking around at the tall pine trees and starry sky. You pull away and gasp at it's beauty. You see the stream. You run to it, kneel down, and plunge your head in. The moving water feels great on your face. You pull your head up then roll in the grass. The fresh air is intoxicating. You haven't felt nature in years. Being blindfolded and kept in the dark most days. "Beautiful, yes?" Castiel says as you roll around like a pig in slop. You know you should be more lady like but it's too beautiful to resist "yes" you say laying on your back on the grass, your face and hair are wet. You start shivering. Cas notices and takes off his cream colour coat. "sit up" he commands. Your old instincts kick in and you do as told. He wraps his coat around you. You slip your arms through the sleeves. It's warm. It's rain smell still there. You look up at the full moon and the stars as you lay back down. Castiel sits down next to you. He looks very handsome. You blush a little then roll on your side, facing Cas. You still wonder why you trust him so much. There is just this air around him that fills you with happiness and hope. You feel the urge to just snugggle up to him but you decide against it. you're still cold but you hold back shivvers. You hear the sound of wings flap open and he wraps one around you. "I can read minds remember" he says with a smirk. You smile and cuddle up next to him so now you have a jacket, an arm and a wing on you. "You humans get cold very cold." He holds your cheek "You're so cold" obviously Cas doesn't know what personal space is. Dean had to remind him twice while we were at the house. But, you don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm surprised you read this far tbh.


	4. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are turning into family
> 
> and you find yourself opening up to Cas.
> 
>  
> 
> Y/H/L = Your Hair length  
> H/C = Hair color

3 weeks later

 

You're starting to open up to the brothers. 

Cas and you are inseparable. You've been having a lot of nightmares and you have episodes when you're alone for too long.  
Cas has been keeping watch over you while you sleep, using his grace as a nightlight. He holds you when thunderstorms come or whenever the power goes out.

You've been moved into the bunker. When Castiel isn't withyou, you pray to him. Letting him know how you're feeling or if you need him. 

The other day Cas took you to the hiding spot in the woods and watched you play in the stream. You guys went shopping and you got 2 outfits, pjs, a bikini as well as 2 pairs of undergarments.

 

You saw a baby bird fall out of a tree and you started crying. Cas came over and healed it. Never did you love that man more than that moment. Seeing his compation... 

you've also taken a liking to pizza, nachos, and burgers. Though Sam keeps pushing you to eat salad. 

But right now you're sleeping. Cas is big spooning you, holding you close. He listens and remembers everything you say in your sleep. Whenever you have nightmares he holds you tight and close and talks in your ear, telling you he's here etc...

Today looks like it's gunna be one of those nights. You squirm and call out "Nooo... Cast...ll.. h..lp.. mhngikmdaolggr" Cas Chuckles then holds your little body tight against him. 

"Hey Hey I'm here. Don't worry I'm here" he coos. Then kisses your cheek. He did that every night, you were always too asleep to feel it. You wake up a little and groan "Caaass?" you mumble "I'm here small human" He says softly, holding you tight. He only goes to bed with you in just his pants and you feel his smooth solid body. "g'monin" you say, stretching. "Good Morning" Castiel says. You've always loved his gruff voice 'goodness he is sexy' You think, "What does that mean?" Cas says, looking inquizitive. "hm?" "'sexy' What does that mean?" Your face turns into a tomato. You look away "It means uh... colorful.. yeah." You lie. You don't want to lie to him but you can't let him know... You can't do it "I lied. It means good looking..." He looks hurt and confused. "why did you lie" "I didn't want you to know I think you're very very good looking." 'and that I'm in love with you' you think Just then he grabs your cheek softly then he kisses you. You kiss back, slowly and softly. He is careful to not frighten you. as he grabs your side. pulling you tightly against him. You both pull away. Slowly, stairing into eachothers eyes. "Cas?" "y/n?" just as you were about to speak again, there is a knock on the door. "Cas can I uhh talk to you for a second?" Dean says "It's important" Sam agrees. 'perfect timing' you mentally say to Castiel "That's their specialty" Castiel chuckles. then gets up, not bothering to put a shirt on. You bite your lip at his back muscles and the way he struts. "I'm coming I'm coming" Cas says. CAS POV: "Listen, Castiel, we've been talking.. And We've been thinking that y/n is ready to go on a mission with us. It's a simple Demon case, nothing we can't handle" Sam says, sounding optimistic. "It's true. It'll help her. If she's gunna stay here she needs to be able to protect herself" Dean explains. "She isn't safe when she can't help herself. You can't always be there for her ya know?" READERS P.O.V. You get dressed. Jeans and your usual ACDC Tee Cas walks in looking serious. You wrap your arms around his neck "What's wrong?" You say sternly. He holds your hips. "Sam and Dean think you're ready to do a case" You've been wanting to do a case for a while now. You look at him hopefully and excited "really?" you ask with a goofy grin on your face. "Yes. But, I'm afraid you're going to get hurt" Castiel says, grimly. You scoff "Dean has been teaching me how to shoot and use knives 'n shit for like 2 weeks now!" You defend. "Fine. I guess you're right... BUT I'm staying by your side the whole time. You do not leave my side, do you understand that?" Cas says sternly. His blue eyes examining your E/C eyes. You giggle at his seriousness. You salute him "SIR YES SIR"


	5. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on your first case.  
> Cas is exceedingly protective and although it drives you crazy, You love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter Sorry Got busy and have writers block...

Later that night.

The boys put on their usual attire but you dress ready for this shit. You've been looking forward to this for a while. You put your Y/H/L, H/C hair into a ponytail, You put on a thin jacket you can move in and shorts. Cas chuckles at your outfit "what?" You say with a smile. He just keeps laughing. A little harder this time, "What's so funny?!" You can't help but laugh too, That's always been your weakness. "You look ADORABLE" He says, pinching your cheeks. "Oh Fuck off" you say smiling, playfully pushing his chest. "Ready to go you two?" Sam calls, "Yeah one sec!" you shout back, slipping on your workout sneakers. You and Cas get in the backseat. It's a whole nights drive and already after 2 hours your butt cheeks have pins and needles. You yawn and so does Sam, then Dean "Damn you y/n" Dean growls. You can't help but giggle. After getting some grub you head out again. You fall asleep with your cheek shmooshed against the window. Cas pulls you over so your head is on his chest. You wake up a little but immediately fall back asleep. Sam videos you snoring and talking in your sleep. The Next Day you guys are all sitting in waffle house eating.. well... waffles. 'cept Cas of course. Sam and Dean talk about the case while you playgames on Dean's phone, as well as download a bunch of porn to mess with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be bored af if you're still reading these.


	6. Fighting to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally,  
> Your first fight, your first case...
> 
> But will everyone come back out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Chapter Posted Daily.
> 
> Short Chapers though.
> 
> might decide to do weekly.

You do your best to seem positive but Cas knows you're scared. He holds your hand under the table and gives a soft squeeze. 

While the guys talk you eat your chocolate chip waffles. Cas watches you carefully, The bags under his eyes and stuble make him look extremely tired. Dean looks at you so you quickly look back "I'm giving you the demon knife. Keep yourself close." He then turns to Cas "Don't you even think about letting her out of your sight." Dean growls protectively. Dean is like the big brother you never really had..

 

And Sam? Fuck he's like an older sister/mom haha. Always nagging to clean your room and eat right and exercise yadda yadda You know he cares though. You've always been a huge crybaby so whenever you see blood, even a papercut, you cry. You shaved your legs two days ago and you knicked yourself BAD. You didn't notice till after you put your robe on "SAAAAM" you had called, he was there immediately. You were a blubbering baby but Sam cleanwed the wee cut then bandaged it. Smiling the whole time, he knows your immune system can't defend itself against the extremely contagious "smile" so you end up smiling too.

And Dean, boy had he learned to be patient with you.. last week he taught you how to drive, you nearly drove Baby into a ditch but Dean just bit down on his knuckle to keep from yelling. (surprising, right?) 

And Cas... goodness... Cas...He keeps you safe, and when you're scared, he takes you to the woods. He is just so-

"y/n?" Sam says. You hadn't realized that while thinking about the guys you had started crying.  
"somethin' the matter, sweetheart?" Dean asks, Carefully examining your eyes. 

"She's thinking about how much we mean to her" Cas butts in. You shoot him a look  
"sorry"

you decide to change the subject you make it look like you're reading Dean's phone "Hey Dean... what's 'busty asian chicks.com?" He snatches his phone back "Nuthin.." He says, looking guilty, we all laugh, except for confused Cas. Sam shoves Dean in the shoulder "You fudgen touch me again I'll fudgen kill 'ya" Dean says angerly, which makes you laugh some more.

"We better get going Cas says after the laughter had died and we were sitting in silence. All of you agree, pay, then leave. You and Dean jam out to some classic Rock singing obnoxiously. Cas just stares at you with a goofy smile on his face. You have an urge to kiss him but you'll save it for after the battle has been won. 

 

4 hours, a pit stop and lunch later,

You find yourself at a small, normal looking one story house. 

The porch light is on, Dean and Sam use the front while you and Cas watch the back and wait for the signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually read this, Comment PIZZA.


	7. Saving the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there actually is a fight in this chapter I promise lol

You see Dean press his middle finger against the glass "Thats the signal" you whisper. You both duck into the house.

Dean lets you in with a grim look on his face, a face he usually makes during hunts as Sam had once told you during a girl to kinda girl pow-wow.

You keep your knife in the hip of your jeans, your hand floating over it, ready to grab. You hear a loud thud and Sam's yell "SAM?" Dean calls, cocking his gun. He holds it out and walks towards the room while Cas and you follow behind. Sam is unconscious slumped against the wall, his head bleeding slightly. 

you hold back your girly urges to whimper and cry.

"what the fuck did you do to my brother you evil sonofa bitch" Dean says angerly.   
"relax he's fine" the Demon says nonchalantly.

Cas pulls you into the next room and draws a demon circle... just in case

You hear a gunshot from Dean's sawed-off shotgun. The demon takees a big whiff "I smell a whiny wingged angel" the demon taunts after sending Dean across the room, getting a fire poker through his abdomen. You cover your mouth when Cas pushes you into a nearby closet. 

Cas presents himself to the demon, The demon snickers "How pathetic. Castiel? The unwanted angel?" the demon laughs. Chains appear and wrap around Castiel, they have carvings in the links. 

You bust out of the closet and go into the room with the demon. "another pothetic human?" The demon mocks. It notices that when you look over at Dean your face turns pale.

The demon pops up behind you "what is it? Afraid of a little blood?" it says into your ear. It then grabs your arm and swipes a knife across your arms. You try to look away from the blood but the demon makes you look "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER YOU... YOU ASSBUTT" Cas shouts, infuriated. The demon walks away from you and you fall to the ground. It then walks over to Cas and squeezes his cheeks "easy there buddy you might pull a wing" The demon smirks. 

You remember the demon knife and pull it out, right before you can plunge it into its heart, he thows you against the wall. "tsk tsk tsk it's a real shame ya know? Seeing a pretty girl like you all cut up and distraught" As the demon talks, you notice Sam get up. The demon knife a few steps away. 

The demon grabs one of your boobs roughly, probably leaving a bruise. His other hand snakes down you shorts and he fingers you. You squeeze your eyes shut tight and mentally tell Sammy to hurry up.

Sam delivers. The Demon drops to the floor and the chains dissapear. You all rush to Dean. He's pale and almost lifeless looking. There is so much blood. You tuck your face into Sam's chest as Cas fixes Dean. Sam leads you out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you think I should keep doing short daily chapters or long weekly ones


	8. mental escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and find out, bitches. <3
> 
>  
> 
> #jussayinCasgetsjealousandomgitscute

Sam squeezes you tight until Dean and Cas come out.

Dean pulls you away and holds your shoulders "Did he hurt cha?" He asks, examining your body. "No. I'm fine" you say "oh thank God" Dean grumbles, pulling you into a hug "No, shes not fine" Sam says, angerly "What do you mean?" Dean says panickily. 

"That son-of-a bitch molested her Dude" Sam says, his puppy dog eyes looking down at you. You start to cry.

Dean, Cas, and Sam all pull into a group hug around you. "Nothing is ever going to hurt you like that again ya hear me?" Dean growls "Yeah we are your family now squirt" Sam says cheerfully. And Cas.. Cas is awfully quiet..

The car ride home was quiet You all stop at a motel and get two rooms. Cas and You then Dean and Sam.   
once the doors shut you turn around to ask Cas if hes okay but hes directly behind you and he presses his chest against yours so your back is hard against the wall. You start to panic... although Castiel would NEVER hurt you... right? 

"Cas are yo-" "You like Dean better don't you?" He asks, his blue eyes turning a few shades darker. You instantly start to laugh "What? What's so funny?" Cas says "No of course not!" you say. "Well then explain why your face turned red when he held you and the way you looked at him." He says. You did have your doubts.. obviously just look at the guy. His smirk can just make your heart go a million miles a minute.. but you can't like like him... can you??... but you like Castiel too... "Listen, Cas, I like the both of you... Equally! " "So this means war" Cas says interrupting your sentence. 

In a blink he was gone

DEAN POV

Sam and I both always had a crush on y/n. But, Sam was too deep in the friendzone now. No turning back once she considers you her fucking sister. I warned him. 

Today I was afraid I was gunna lose her. I was afraid to lose everyone else too, especially Sammy but just damn there is something about that girl.

Cas poofs in and of course, I jump. "Fuck, Cas" "She wants us both so now we must compete for her" Cas says  
"what?"  
"she likes us both very much. Now war has started. This wont affect buisness. Just her hand."   
"Whatever you say"  
"assbutt"  
then Cas disappears

READER POV

Cas was gone for less than a minute. 

You were just getting into the shower. The water boiling. Just how you like it. 

after your shower you do your usual routine before going to bed. 

You curl up in the Covers. Cas says he has to go for a bit then kisses your forehead. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

A thunderstorm comes. Dean wakes up and is aware that Cas is gone. He goes into your room to find you crying in the closet with your blankets and pillows.

"Aww... C'mere doll face." He says scooping you into his arms. He tucks you into the other bed then gets in with you.

BOOM

you whimper and Dean pulls you close so your head is in his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair "C'mon you know this song" then he starts to sing a old classic rock song. You sing along, your voice is shakey and you cough a few times but Dean sings you right to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ideas for story.


	9. Smiles, Booze, and brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean go on a date while Cas is gone.

You wake up, it's early. 

Deans face right in front of yours. He looks so handsome when his brow isn't furrowed and he doesn't look so worried all the time. 

You lean in and sloftly kiss his sleeping lips. 

 

He doesn't wake up but he does tighten his muscular arm around your waist. 

You manage out then tip toe to Sams room, He's awake and doing research. "Mornin" you say, yawning and rubbing your eyes. "Morning. Where's Dean? " "sleeping" "and Cas?" you shrug. 

"Can we go get breakfast soon? Once Dean wakes up?" "Yeah of course" "okay, cool. I'm gunna go squeeze in another shower" 

you head back to the room, to find Dean opening the door, about to go out, at the same time you were gunna go in. "oh my god" He says, pulling you into a hug. "I had no idea where you were" He says, holding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Ideas please!
> 
> sorry it's so short. Going through some tough stuff right now...


	10. bar fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get trashed.
> 
> Protective Dean saves the day.

"Aww you care" you say then playfully punch him in the shoulder.

he growls then kisses your cheek "hell yeah I do" you laugh "hey I need another shower" you say 

"but cha took one last night!" Dean argues "Dude it's hot as balls in there" you say gesturing to the motel room. "you're right" Dean agrees "Always am" you say with a smirk then kiss his cheek as you head into the room.

During the shower you do a good job to shave everywhere. You've only known the guys for a while but you know none of them will/could do to you what "Dad" did. 

When you finish making yourself smell amazing you step out and notice there are no towels. You knew there was at least one there when you got in "DEEEAN!!!" You shout "Yeah sweetheart?" he says, you can almost Feel his grin. You poke your head out "Where is my towel?" Dean outstretches his arm from behind his back and he's holding your towel

"come and get it, sweetcheeks" He says with a devilish grin. "ugh!" you groan and try to cover your freshly shaved pussy and your C cup boobs with your arms and hand before waddling out. Dean bites his lip at your awkward position. 

You try to grab your towel, never uncovering yourself. But Dean raises it higher. Just out of Your reach, even if you did extend your arm.

"Please Dean Just give it" you plead  
"fine... But on one condition"   
"and that would be?"  
he leans into your ear and softly says "Pick me" then he grabs one off your ass cheeks.

"How about you give me my towel and I don't beat you sense-less"

he chuckles. "yet again you're right... I can't give you an ultimatum... how about you let me take you on a date?"  
"deal"  
"alright. I'll pick you up at 8." Dean says as he hands you your towel before flipping open his phone "whats your address again?" ypu shove his shoulder. 

You get dressed in the bathroom, this time in a cute flowy black dress that compliments your bodyshape. 

You come out with your hair in a nice bun and your favorite black converse on. Dean and Sam are on the beds. Dean whistles and Sam's jaw drops.

"Give Daddy a little turn, wontcha princess?" Dean says. You spin slowly.

"All this for breakfast?" Sam says curious. "Hey it's sunday. I gadda look like I just got out of church in order to not look like a sore thumb" you argue "shes right" Sam says to Dean "Always is" Dean says, never taking his eyes off you. 

"Lets go boys!" you say and clap your hands like a cheerleader "Who you callin boy" Dean growls, grabbing a handful of your ass. You grab a handful of his.

At breakfast you order pancakes with extra bacon on the side "you better not get that dress dirty because thats what you're wearing for our date" Dean frowns at you. You have always been a messy eater.... Whoopse...

"woahwoahwoah Date?" Sam questions while You take a napkin and place it on your lap.

Dean and Sam are sitting next to eachother so they both turn around to talk about what happened last night with Cas.

"Y'all enjoy your breakfast" The waitress lady says. Then you notice it.. Her eyes flickered black.. And so did Everyone elses. Dean goes to take a bite of his food but you slap it away "don't eat that!" you say a little too loudly "We don't appreciate Hunters in our food" The demon waitress says. You guys all get up and leave quickly.

Back at the motel the guys (yes even Cas, he came back) figure out how to clear out the restaurant, leaving you out.. since you're not "experienced enough" as Sam called you.


	11. Safety in numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh

Whatever you don't NEED to be there. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

Cas comes from the guys room looking serious "A date?!" he says angerly. You start to feel shy and you look down at the floor "whatever I guess it's fine.. but if Dean gets to take you on dates-" Cas says walking towards you causing you to back up against the wall. His nose touches yours "then so to I" He then kisses your lips quickly, Before disappearing.

 

You get ready for your date while the guys are out hunting those demons... You have a hard time focusing and you pace the room.  
Your brain going a million miles a minute..

"you're biting your nails again" Cas says. You hadn't noticed..

You look at him and he's sitting on the bed. His wings sprawled out. You go over to him and pet his wings "Shouldn't you be with the guys?" You ask, ignoring his gritted teeth and rolled back head "They- ugh- don't need mmmmmme" Cad manages. 

He suddenly stands up and grips your shoulders and kisses you hard, messing up your lipstick "I told you they are sensitive" He growls. He then looks down at his tent pitched pants "Oh great" He says gruffly. You giggle, proud of your work. He starts to kiss you some more, deeper and deeper. 

His big rugged hands move down your body, feeling you all over. He is dominant but he makes sure you can stop him at anytime. 

You guys take a break from the makeout sesh. You check the time and its almost 8. Your lipstick, before Cas ruined it, was a work of art.... eh takes too long. You just wipe off the red mess then wipe off Castiel's face, then you kiss his cheek. 

You hear a knock on the door "uhhh pizza delivery for a.. uhh.. Sexy momma?" Dean jokes. You open the door and yet again he whistles "Damn that never gets old" He says, eyebrows raised examining your body. 

You lock arms as he takes you to the impala.  
"Oh why such a gentleman" You do your best curela devill impression your hand on your dramatically laid on your chest as Dean opens the passenger door for you. "smartass" Dean grins then gets in. During the drive he holds your hand, then your thigh. Gripping it tight, but not enough to hurt you. Just enough to make you all tingly inside. You pull up to the bar, you realize your cute and sexy attire is too.. uhh.. high class for this rugged bar. "Dean I'm not old enough to drink." You say "Now you are" He hands you a fake I.D.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel??
> 
> Idk dood

You shrug Then you both get out of the car, putting the ID in your wallet. 

Dean sits slightly on the bonnet of the car, then takes your hand in his, interlacing his fingers as you both walk up to the rinky-dink pub.

Country music is blairing.. your least favorite; But, you bite your tongue and avoid being a brat. You focus on Dean once you sit at the bar. Dean orders your drinks Then gives you a kiss before heading off to the bathroom. 

Once he comes back you take your first shot. Your first ever in your life. You cough and tears prick your eyes. Dean rubs his hand up and down your back, laughing a little at how much of a virgin you are when it comes to alcohol. 

Dean then tips down three shots then makes a satisfied "ahhh". You look at him in disbelief.

You try your luck and down four, Still not used to the burn but you're unwilling let a Winchester beat you this time. Dean cheers and you're feeling a good buzz. You take it easy and drink a few beers, then some more shots. 

Dean can hold his liquor, he doesn't even seem fazed. While you can't even walk four feet. You take one more shot.

Everything starts to go black before you realize you've been drugged. The last thing you remember is Dean panicing to make sure you're okay

DEAN POV

The little lady and I are having a great time right, until the sketchy bar tender drugs her. 

Right away I kept her from falling then started yelling at the bar tender. He gets thrown out and fired. I ask a waitress to watch y/n then go out back and kick the guy till he coughs blood.

He admitted that the drugs will wear off in a few hours, that I will be okay. But that's not good enough. 

I leave him then march to y/n. I scoop her up and carry her to Baby. Then lay her in the back , rolling up my cold jacket to be a pillow and I lay a blanket over her. 

She's so beautiful when she's asleep.. God what I'd give to be able to wake up to her every morning. 

"You almost get her killed" Cas says directly behind me. I jump but then quietly shut baby's door. "Cas she was fine. I took care of the guy an-" "and what that makes up for your neglence?" Cas is getting angry, and so is Dean. "Listen buddy I care about this girl as much as you do but she's fine, okay? She's safe... I promised her I would keep her safe" Dean says, calming down. "Cas.. listen... I really like this girl... just please... I swear I'll be good to her" Dean says. 

Cas leans in and kisses Dean, Dean kisses back, deeply and passionately. Cas pulls away. 

"okay." is all Cas says before disappearing.

 

READER POV

4 hours later you wake up, in the motel room. It's 3 a.m. says the nightstand clock. Dean is there, He's awake. Cleaning his Guns. You stretch "Good morning sleepin' beauty" Dean smirks. You have a throbbing headache, You turn away from the light and pull the covers over your head, groaning. "awh someone got a hangover?" Dean says, getting up. "Here. It'll help" 

He hands you some pills and a glass of water. You take it and he kisses your head. "Good girl. Need anyrhing else?.. coffee?" You nod. 

Then run to the bathroom to puke.

Dean holds your hair, rubbing your back. Holding you when you're done.

He's.. ... I choose him.

I choose Dean


	13. Dean

Dean helps you relax then starts a bath. He knows you're sensitive to light right now so he just lights a few candles.

He picks you up. Your cheek gently rubs on his and his stuble tickles your face. You smile a little as you look at him when he sets you on the countertop. He picks up a candle and holds it way below his face, causing a scary shadow along his facial features.

"long, long ago... in a galaxy far, far away" he says, trying to sound ominous. "Aniken is Lukes father" you interrupt. "awh come on" Dean says, slapping your thigh lightly, his green eyes bright and smile wide, causing crinkles by his eyes.

He notices the bathtub is almost full and he starts undressing you "I can undress myself ya know?" you say with a smirk "nnooo way my little princess is sick. So I must take care of you." He gets on one knee and kisses your hand "my lady" he says, sounding serious. You can't help but laugh hard. 

Quickly being ended by a headache.

Dean undresses you then lowers you into the tub. 

You flinch at it's hotness at first, but soon welcome the feeling. You slide down so the hot water goes over your nose, closing your eyes... Feeling yourself unwind "feels good, Don't it?" Dean smirks. You nod slowly. "be right back" He comes in with a radio. And starts playing your favorite nap time song. A song you can fall asleep to. "I'm gunna go check up on Sammy. You stay and relax" He says, eyes searching your face in case you want him to stay. Yousmile and nod at him lazily. He kisses your cheek then leaves. You close your eyes, drifting off to sleeep when you hear a cough. Your eyes open fast and you cover yourself. It's Cas. He's leaning against the doorframe, looking.. kinda sad... it breaks your heart a little. "so.. you picked Dean." Cas says, sounding disappointed. "Please don't be mad... I still think you're an amazing guy and I still want us to be close" You explain. "I mean I guess..." Cas throws his hands into his pockets, staring at the cheap tile floor. "What're you doing here." Dean says, shoving Cas against the wall, holding his collar "You tryin' to look at my girlfriend NAKED?!" you blush that he called you his girlfriend. "Dean it's okay. We were just talking about how I picked you." you burst out. "okay fine but can't you do it another time?? She's kinda busy right now" Dean spits


	14. what are we?

Cas leaves and it's just Dean and you. 

You play with the water awkwardly, the sound of flapping wings lightly in the background.

"Did he bother you?" Dean asks, pointing at the spot where Cas was. "no he was just curious. It's fine.. really!" You say, smiling... "but..." you start. Dean gives you a look "you callled me your girlfriend" You look down at the water, not wanting him to see you blush. "Yeah sorry 'bout that... Kinda got carried away" Dean smirks. His rugged voice is pure music to your ears. After your relaxing bath you get dressed in some panties and one of Dean's button up shirts. You guys order a movie on paper view. You sit on the edge of the motel bed. You pat your lap, insinuating that Dean should sit on your lap. At first Dean declines. But, with puppy dog eyes and some begging, He does it. You wrap your arms around his waist, Laughing at how weird it feels.... Then ...He fucking farts on you. You start punching at his back "GETOFFGETOFFGETOFF!" You shout but Dean chuckles in delight at your suffering. You hold your breath. Eventually he gets off, "Ugh I hate you" You mumble "Dean lifts your head to look up at him, then he kneels down. "Oh really?" He says, threateningly "....no..." You admit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. In the hospital. 
> 
> Big problem
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> ~Miah


	15. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.. Been kinda uhh.. well lets just say in pain haha.
> 
> Still in the hospital..
> 
> Their wifi sucks

He kisses you. Slowly and sweetly. 

someone rapps at the door "Hey, Dean?" Sam's voice calls. Dean growls then goes to answer the door. You bite your lip at the sight of his ass. Flawless.

Dean opens the door and Sam steps inside. You stare at Dean's face lovingly. He's starting at Sam. You see his face turn to horror. 

Sam grabs Dean and they start to fight. You See Sams face. 

His eyes are black.

You reach over and grab Deans gun. Then aim it at Sam. Sam has a grin on his face when he sends Dean flying and pinned to the wall. 

Then you realize. 

Sam's smiling directly at you. You point the hun at him. He scoffs. "You really think that's gunna work on me?" He says, waltzing over to you. You grab the Demon knife. You hold it out in front of you, It's visibly shaking... No wait.. YOU are shaking. 

Sam walks up to you and grips the knife, pressing the sharp tip in front of his heart.

His eyes flick back to normal. He looks down at you with puppy dog eyes. "Come on y/n please do it. Since you won't be mine I don't want to live on this Earth. " Sam says reaching out and holding your cheek. You press the knife harder against him "You'd really kill me?" He says looking hurt. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM Y/N" Dean shouts. Then you feel a sharp blow to the jaw. Knocking you out. You wake up in a cold, dark room. You try to get up but quickly realize you're tied to a chair. A broad shadow figure walks into the room. He clicks on a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It's Sam.


End file.
